


31/10/81

by Idk_hi_iguess



Series: Wolfstar oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, I'm Sorry, M/M, merry halloweenie, my hand slipped, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: Snape is an asshole and Peter had the information tortured out of him you can't convince me any other way.





	31/10/81

**Author's Note:**

> Let me have my headcanons

"MOONY! MOONY!" Sirius' voiced cracked as he hollered for Remus. 

"Pads, what is it?" Remus sounded tired and wan. 

"Lily, James, Him, found!" 

"No!"

"We - we have to go!" 

"Pads, he might still be there!"

"TO HELL! JAMES JUST SENT ME A PATRONUS ASKING US TO LOOK AFTER HARI! I'M GOING IF YOU'RE NOT!" Remus' heart broke at Sirius' voice cracking, and he shot up, grabbing his wand. 

"Let's go." They ran to where Sirius' bike was parked and flew through the apparition boundaries put around Godric's Hollow. 

~

"No..." 

They saw the roof, caved in, the little house that their best friends had called home. 

From inside they heard a baby crying pathetically. 

"Harry." 

They rushed into the hall, through the open front door. Laying in the middle of the floor was James, his glass askew, his tousled hair falling across his face, eyes open and glassy, staring at the ceiling. His gangly body was slumped against a broken lamp shade, no evidence of an injury, but that was the evil of the killing curse. 

"Prongs..." Sirus nearly broke down, and if it wasn't for the insistent wails coming from upstairs he would've. 

"We need to find Lily, see if she's still... still..." Remus trailed off.

"Remus... James is dead. NOTHING MATTERS ANYMORE!"

"Sirius!" All that was stopping him from breaking down right now was adrenaline, "Hari and Lily might still be alive! And we have to get them out."

There was a crying noise from above and a slight shifting of the floorboards. Sirius looked up, "Hari..."

"Come on then!" They thundered upstairs, wands drawn and defensive spells on the tip of their tongues.  

There were two bodies in the room, one of a man with pale skin and wide, red eyes and sunken cheekbones. "That's him..." It was a little disconcerting. 

The other was a very familiar redhead, and holding her was a very familiar greasy form. 

Remus saw red, as Sirius picked Hari from the crib. "You..." He let contempt creep into his voice. 

Dumbledore had only told him the identity of the man who had told Voldemort of the prophecy to him. The one that had gotten Lily and James killed. The one who had forced Peter, their best friend, through 4 months of torture before he cracked. And he was sitting pitifully on the floor, holding Lily's body. 

Severus Snape looked up, tears dripping down his face. "You got them killed." Remus' voice was rising dangerously, "YOU TOLD VOLDEMORT THE INFORMATION HE NEEDED TO KILL LILY AND JAMES! THIS IS YOUR FAULT. NOW GET UP YOU SNIVELLING SACK OF SHIT AND FACE WHAT YOU'VE DONE." Even Sirius looked mildly scared, under all the hatred he was looking at Snape in. 

"Remus..." Sirius tried to level him, but he shot a look at him. 

"Sirius..." He took a deep breath a continued, "This piece of shit is the reason Voldemort knew about the prophecy. It would have never happened if he kept his trap shut." Understanding dawned on Sirius' face as he turned to where Snape had gotten up off the floor.

"You are deserving of everything anyone put you through during school. And more. Do you know how many people are dead because of what you've done? How many lives have been ruined?" 

"And all because of what? Lily dared to say no to your, quite frankly, creepy advances? She dared to cut you out of her life because you called her a racial slur so you have her and the man that actually fucking treated her with respect killed?"

"At least I'm not a filthy animal!" Snape's words cut right through Remus and he was left in stunned silence. Holding Hari stopped Sirius from doing anything, so Snape disapparated, leaving behind a dull heavy silence, apart from Hari's whimpers. 

Sinking to the floor, Remus felt Sirius' arms around him and they both cried as he stared at the lifeless body of one of his best friends, and thought about how small James had looked in death. 

They stayed like that until they heard the unrecognizable sounds of Hagrid's heavy footfalls on the wood downstairs. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am desperate please tell me what you thought


End file.
